Looks Like Someone's Had Too Much To Drink
by zomg.it's.rin
Summary: My take on what happened between Blaine getting drunk and Blaine waking up in Kurt's bed the next day. Sober!Kurt/drunk!Blaine one-shot.


_This is Rin, your author speaking, and what you're about to read is yet another one-shot based on FOX's Glee. This takes place in S02E14, between Blaine's drunken revelry at Rachel's house party to his waking up in Kurt's bed the next morning. I wish I could say that this fanfic actually had a point to it, but I honestly can't. I just wrote it for the sake of writing it, and because my mind wouldn't let me rest until it had determined what happened that night. I did try to make it fluffy, but I think when I try, I don't get anywhere. Next time, I probably shouldn't try so hard. :\_

_(I **do not own Glee**. If I did, we'd have seen a whole lot more Klaine action by now!)_

* * *

**Looks Like Someone's Had Too Much To Drink: A Klaine Fanfic**

* * *

The two figures lying flat on the raised platform barely stirred when Kurt leaned over them, casting their faces into shadow. Rachel still had her pink microphone clutched tightly in her hand, but Blaine had long let go of his. The lone microphone now lay to the side of the makeshift stage, having rolled off of it.

Kurt's brows were tightly furrowed – a worried frown. He knelt down next to Blaine, gently patting the boy's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. When that didn't work, he tried calling Blaine's name a few times. For all the response he got – that is to say, none – he might as well have had been trying to awaken a boulder.

Kurt sighed audibly. This was going to be problematic. Blaine was so far gone in his intoxication that he didn't even respond to anything anymore. How on earth was the boy going to get home?

Rising to his feet, Kurt looked around the room. Most of the McKinley glee clubbers had gone off, leaving only a few members in various states of undress strewn around the room, too drunk to leave. Finn was nowhere in sight.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, his mind making a split second decision. He reached down, grabbed both of Blaine's hands and, with difficulty, dragged the boy into a sitting position. Blaine stayed blissfully unconscious, only making faint groaning sounds while Kurt struggled to heave him upright. Then, with strength reminiscent of superhuman comic characters, Kurt lifted Blaine onto his back and slowly staggered to the stairs.

Bent double, with his spine screaming for mercy, Kurt wondered how he even got to the first step in one piece. When he tried to take another step upwards, though, Blaine swayed and shifted his weight, causing the both of them to topple over backwards into Rachel's basement. Kurt landed with a gasp, but his fall had been cushioned by Blaine, who hit the ground first.

"_Ow_." came Blaine's slurred voice.

"I am so sorry, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and tugging Blaine with him. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"No," Blaine said. "Yes. No. I don't know." He giggled childishly, giving his head a little shake and sending his curls bouncing.

"Well, at least you're awake." Kurt muttered under his breath. Loudly, he said, "Blaine? Can you walk? I'm taking you home, okay?"

"Um," Blaine pursed his lips, apparently needing to consider Kurt's question deeply before he replied. "Are we going home? My home?"

Biting down on his bottom lip, Kurt said, "No. _My_ home. We're going back to my house, okay?"

To which Blaine only nodded giddily and gave another soft giggle. Shaking his head, Kurt lifted Blaine's arm over his shoulders and tried to help the boy climb the stairs. They were clumsy, their heads banging against one another and they frequently walked sideways into the walls. Both boys were going to have major bruises all over their bodies in the morning.

After what seemed like an eternity – during which Blaine incessantly gurgled nonsensically into Kurt's ears while Kurt's arm slipped down to the other boy's waist so as to support him better – they finally managed to get to Kurt's car. He'd driven them both over earlier and now it was his task to drive them both home safely. Thank goodness he hadn't had anything to drink.

Single handed, Kurt cracked the passenger door open and all but shoved Blaine into the seat. He didn't think it was possible, but the boy was starting to annoy him. They shouldn't have come to the stupid party today. He'd only come because he'd wanted to impress Blaine, and the prospect of them spending time together had been too tempting to put aside.

Sadly, he'd been sorely disappointed with the way things had turned out. Blaine hadn't paid much attention to him throughout the entire night, much less taken the effort to notice Kurt's attempts to catch _his_ attention. He'd had so much to drink that he'd been behaving extremely unlike the usual, dapper Blaine. And, oh, when he'd _kissed _Rachel. Kurt's heart had positively stopped when he'd watched his crush lock lips with the girl he rather intensely disliked. They'd even kept at it for so long, appearing to have shared some tongue action.

Granted, everyone had been high on alcohol, but Kurt couldn't help feeling a little cheated. Blaine knew _exactly _how Kurt felt towards him, because Kurt had told him point blank, a while back. And Blaine had always been this confident, cocksure person who was comfortable being himself. Being gay. Right now, after everything that had happened tonight… Kurt wasn't sure _what_ to think anymore.

Breathing out heavily – his breath showing as puffy clouds in the cold night air – Kurt plopped down into the driver's seat. He stuck the key into the ignition and turned the engine on, then turned sideways to check how Blaine was doing. He gave a slight start when he caught sight of Blaine gazing right back at him, his eyes soft and unfocused. Blaine grinned widely, showing off a perfect set of teeth gleaming in the darkness of the car's interior.

"Let's go get candy, Kurt. I want… Cotton candy!" Blaine tilted his head back, laughing at a joke that Kurt didn't quite get.

"Don't be silly, Blaine. It's late, where would we get candy at this time?" Kurt reached out to pat the other boy's knee, hoping to placate him. "We'll go home, and we'll get cleaned up, and we'll go to bed, okay? We _do_ still have school tomorrow."

"No, I want cotton candy, Kurt. And I want it now." Blaine then proceeded to chant under his breath. "_Cotton candy_,_ cotton candy_,_ cotton candy_…"

Trying his best to ignore Blaine, Kurt pulled out of Rachel's driveway and hit the streets. His nerves were frazzled and Blaine was really testing his patience. Why couldn't the boy go back to sleep? As Blaine's chanting of 'cotton candy, cotton candy' got steadily louder, Kurt had to chew on the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at Blaine.

By the time they reached the second intersection, Blaine was shouting at the top of his voice.

"Enough, Blaine!" Kurt exploded, the car coming to an abrupt and dangerous halt at the side of the road. "We can't get cotton candy at this time of night, so will you _please_ just keep quiet and let me drive us home?"

There were a couple of minutes of strained silence in the car, in which they stared pointedly at each other. Then, suddenly, Blaine's face broke out into a brilliant smile.

"You're cute when you're angry. I like you."

The effect was immediate: Kurt's expression softened and two bright spots appeared high on his cheeks, visible only because of the streetlights streaming in through the car's windows. He was rendered speechless, instead just sitting in the driver's seat, twisted into that odd position facing Blaine with his mouth slightly agape.

Blaine, taking advantage of Kurt's silence, whispered softly, "Does this mean we can go get cotton candy now?" and gave a silly giggle. Then he too lapsed into a weighted silence. Cocking his head sideways, he scrutinized Kurt, his eyes roving up and down the taller boy's face.

Suddenly, with no warning at all, Blaine lunged forward across the gear shift and plunked his lips on Kurt's. Kurt only managed to elicit a surprised squeak before Blaine's arm was snaking around his neck, locking their heads together. Blaine had his eyes closed, his breath tasting heavily of liquor. Kurt, however, was keeping his eyes open as wide as possible, watching Blaine's every move.

What was _this_? Blaine, who'd always been so careful; Blaine, who'd been the one to say he didn't want to mess this up; Blaine, who'd always been the one putting boundaries between them; Blaine, who was now the one initiating this… This _kiss_? It was no wonder that Kurt's mind was having trouble keeping up with reality!

Yet… This was the alcohol acting, was it not? Blaine was only like this because he was drunk, and he'd had an exciting night. He was still running on adrenaline, right? Kurt was trying hard to reason things out in his mind, while his physical being was reacting to Blaine's increasingly forceful kiss. Drunken Blaine was certainly a whole different character, if his restless tongue pushing against Kurt's closed lips were any indication at all.

Then, as abruptly as he had started, Blaine pulled away. Kurt's lips were pink and swollen, and the shocked expression on his face hadn't completely disappeared yet. Blaine collapsed back into his car seat, making small snuffling noises.

"Are we getting candy now?"

* * *

With a groan, Kurt lifted Blaine into his bed. They'd managed to get home without anymore random outbursts or loud demands to get cotton candy on Blaine's part. After Kurt had feebly said 'no' for what had to have been the twentieth time, Blaine finally kept quiet until they'd arrived at the Hudson-Hummel residence. Getting in the front door hadn't been too easy, either, so by the time both boys were safe in Kurt's room, poor Kurt was trembling with exhaustion from supporting Blaine all the way while trying to keep his head clear at the same time.

Kurt took Blaine's shoes off, arranging them neatly in a corner by the door. He tried to get Blaine's jacket off as well, but Blaine wouldn't have any of that. He wiggled and squirmed every time Kurt touched him, to the extent that the boy finally gave up and went to clean himself up instead.

In the bathroom – where he could have a moment of peace and privacy – Kurt stood for a long time facing the large mirror above the counter. His eyes raked over the mess that was his usually-immaculate hair, his cold nose, his now-back-to-normal lips, his chattering teeth and his tousled clothes. Up and down and over and over again, his eyes travelled over the familiar body. He didn't quite realize what he was doing; granted, he didn't even realize how long he'd been in the bathroom. His thoughts, now allowed to have free reign, were not permitting him a moments' reprieve.

He kept imagining the possibilities branching out from the situation he'd been in earlier, in the car. Had Blaine not stopped kissing him, would he have regained his sense to reciprocate? And was the kiss merely alcohol-induced, or did it show how Blaine really felt about Kurt? Could it be possible that deep down, in a place where even Blaine himself didn't know existed, he really did care and, perhaps, even like Kurt as much as Kurt did him?

It was only until he heard a loud thump from his bedroom, did Kurt drop back into the present time. Worried that Blaine would get himself into even more trouble, Kurt hastened through his pre-bedtime routines of taking a shower, cleaning his face and getting rid of his dirty clothes. He then hurried out of the bathroom to find that Blaine had somehow managed to bury himself underneath the covers and had inadvertently kicked over some ornaments on Kurt's bedside table.

Sighing again, Kurt picked up his fallen décor pieces and relocated them temporarily to his dressing table. Going back to Blaine, he tucked the boy's hands into the comforter properly and smoothed his curls away from his face. Kurt collected an extra quilt from his cupboard and proceeded to lie down beside Blaine, on _top_ of the bed's covers. He didn't want Blaine to wake up and find himself in an awkward situation, because he probably wouldn't recall a single thing he'd done tonight; his level of intoxication was really over the top.

Even from his side of the bed – and he was as far away from Blaine as the bed allowed – Kurt could smell the liquor wafting off the other boy. It made him worry a little about getting the smell out from his bedspread, but he could only think about that for a very short while. He, Kurt Hummel, was in bed with the boy he'd had a crush on since the first day they'd met. And while the entire context of it was vastly different than the usual meaning of being 'in bed' with someone, Kurt was content. This was much, much better than the weird kiss they'd had earlier. Just lying there in the dark next to Blaine felt so much more… Personal. So much more intimate.

Smiling happily to himself, Kurt kept his face turned towards Blaine's as he drifted gradually off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, with different kinds of craziness in it and other loads of problems to deal with. But for now, for tonight, at least the both of them could hopefully get a good night's sleep.


End file.
